


Insecure

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Does he love you back?





	Insecure

You were in love with Jeremy Heere. You had only ever had feelings like this for him before. You thought that you were in love with other people, but when you met him you realized that you had been a fool. Jeremy wasn’t so sure that you were in love with him thought. He was lanky and unattractive, he didn’t have a good sense of humor and he wasn’t particularly attractive. You? You were everything he wasn’t and more. He got more than a little insecure sometimes. He didn’t like feeling this way. The only time he felt this way before was when he took the SQUIP.

He knew intellectually that he had no reason to feel this way. You were nice. You loved him. But something inside of him told him that he was holding you back from being amazing. He figured that a better guy would come along and swoop you up. Thoughts like this raced through his mind at least once a day. He wouldn’t tell you about them. He already wasn’t attractive. If you knew how mentally broken he was that would just add to the reasons why you would want to leave him. So, he kept it in, no matter how much it hurt.

He would wake up every morning and bring you coffee and a donut. You two would walk downtown and split at your trains. He would go left, you would go right. And leave each other for the day. When he was with you he felt like walking on air, but the second you were apart his spirts dropped down. How was it possible that he could feel so insecure whenever he had gotten the most attractive person in the world to date him? He should feel like a million bucks at all times.

But, when he felt bad about himself, no matter how bad he felt, you would always send him a text or call him and suddenly his life would improve. You would be there with your arms open, even if you didn’t know that he was feeling insecure. You were like a magical person always there for him. Sometimes he would find himself in the pits of despair and then you would call and he would realize that he was being stupid. You loved him, that was what was important. It didn’t matter what the little voice in his head told him.

In years to come he would realize that he needed to get help. He’d go to therapy and work on himself and you would be there beside him the whole time. You would get married and have a few kids and you would constantly remind him that he was the man of your dreams. Jeremy would have his moments of insecurity, but they were more spaced out as the years went on. Eventually, after years of therapy, he would find the thought of you leaving him the most ridiculous thing that his brain could come up with.


End file.
